ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Kagami Tsurugi
Appearance Physical appearance Kagami is a pale-skinned Japanese teenager with a slender figure and average height. She has short dark blue hair with light blue reflections, yellow-brown eyes and freckles. Civilian attire Kagami wears a white long-sleeved blazer that has black outlines around the collar, running down across her waist all the way to the bottom to the hem, cuffs and two black accents on the top of the fastened outer pockets. The blazer also has two gold pockets around the waist and each side of the cuffs. On the top right of her chest is an attached logo that is shaped as a reuleaux triangle. The logo includes her family's crest, with the gold sign of Japanese kanji for "female" (女) fastened on top of green, white and red fabric with a gold outline surrounding the logo. Underneath, Kagami wears a black collared blouse with many gold buttons. Attached to the collar is a red tie with blue parallel lines which intersects with each other. Moreover, Kagami wears a red skirt with an asymmetrical texture that has blue and white intersecting vertical and horizontal lines. She wears tight black leggings and a pair of red sneakers with white toecaps, laces, a black logo on the heel counter, and black soles. On the ring finger of her right hand, she wears a black ring that has her family's crest and has two long outward spikes stretching from the mark. As Riposte Riposte's face and skin is silver with red eyes. She has a silver helmet with angular sides and a red circle on the center of the forehead with the Tsurugi crest. Her body outfit is silver armor, including a breastplate, pauldrons and tassets, while her arms and legs are solid silver. On her feet she wears silver high-heel shoes. Her right hand seems to be or holds a sword-like extension with a triangular guard and a red circle bearing the Tsurugi crest on the center of the guard. She is also trying to get her revenge from Adrien Agreste. As Oni-Chan As Oni-Chan, she has wild, pointy, dark hair, and her face is obscured by a white oni's mask, which has protruding tusks. From the forehead protrudes a red horn, with black lines along the bottom. The eyes and bouth are outlined by thick, black lines. She has a white outfit with black tiger-like stripes and her insignia (a black rose with a red horn) on the chest. Red spikes with black spirals don her shoulders and elbows. Her forearms and legs from the knee down are all black. Her hands and feet are red as well. She wields a bokken with a black and white handle and the blade made from thorny vines twisting together. As Ryuko As Ryuko, she wears a red bodysuit with an image of a black rose with a yellow outlining involving her from her left leg to her chest with the flower holding the images that represent the three elements she controls: lightning, air and water. She also has a black collar/turtleneck (where she has her choker), black forearm-length gloves and black legs starting at a point in the middle of her lower legs, both with yellow outlining. On the back of her head, she has four red dragon like horns with yellow tips with black outlining and, on her back, she has a holder for her sword. On her face, she wears a red mask around her eyes with yellow and black outline at the base of the sides. Her eyes also get golden with a yellow scleras. Trivia * Kagami was revealed on a Season 2 synopsis from TFOU on August 31, 2017. ** She was teased as a new inhabitant of Paris in a Brazilian synopsis for Season 2 on O Universo da TV. * Kagami Looks like to Rei Hino from Sailor Moon. * Kagami is a Japanese name that means "mirror" (鏡). Tsurugi is a type of Japanese sword (劔). **In Japanese culture, the Yata-no-Kagami is a sacred mirror and symbol of truth or wisdom (as mirrors only reflect what is shown); the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi is a legendary sword that represents the virtue of valor. Both are one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan, along with the Yasakani-no-Magatama, a sacred jewel that represents benevolence. *** In the Brazilian dub, her name is changed to Kyoko. *** In the Italian dub, her name is changed to Katami. **** Kata means "martial arts" in Japanese, which is also a reference to "Katana", a Japanese sword. Katami also has a secondary meaning, which is "remember" or "I remember". *** In the Latin American Spanish dub, her name is changed to Agami. * Feri González noted that both Kagami and Luka are "charming, rounded characters" who are not limited to roles as alternate love interests. * Her akumatized form was first revealed in a promotional video for Season 2 from TFOU. * In fencing, the word "riposte" refers to a quick return thrust following a parry. ** A colloquial use of the word refers to a quick, witty retort to an insult or criticism. Another definition related to this is a "retaliatory maneuver or measure. * Riposte will return in the two-part special event "Heroes' Day". Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:13 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:Red Category:Characters who made a season 2 appearance Category:Japanese characters Category:Athletes Category:Asian Characters Category:European Characters Category:French Characters Category:Villains-turn-good Category:Students Category:Brown eyes Category:Lovers Category:Minor Characters Category:Pink Lips Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Love Interests Category:Anti-heroes Category:CGI Animation Characters Category:Collège Françoise Dupont students Category:Martial Artists Category:Dark Blue Hair Category:Blue hair Category:Characters who have a grandpa Category:Neutral characters Category:Dancers Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Black Category:White Category:Red eyes Category:14 year olds Category:16 year olds